Yer a Vizard, Harry!
by MBlasterXD
Summary: Just as the title says really... This is a short oneshot but can be expanded on if asked! What if another person met Harry on his 11th birthday other than Hagrid?
1. What?

**Hey guys! I know that all of my stories are on a temp hiatus. I will update them asap. The following story is just a short and silly oneshot but I will continue if you want me to!**

 **Harry POV**

I checked my watch and it was finally time for my 11th birthday. So I proceeded to blow out the candles on my birthday cake drawing and wished to read one of the letters that Uncle Vernon disposed of.

Feeling sleepy, I started to drift off to sleep. That's when I heard a loud banging on the door of the remote shack in the middle of nowhere… it was in the middle of nowhere so nobody should know where we were. I got my hopes up and kept wishing for it to be a letter.

Then it happened! The door was thrust off of it's hinges and the figure of a giant man was seen. Normally I would have ran for my life to avoid it, but I let curiosity get the better of me and went to investigate. I walked closer and closer to the giant man. He walked closer and closer to me as well. Then he spoke.

"Blimey, I haven't seen yer since yer were a baby 'Arry. A li'l skinnier than I'd expected bu' good nonetheless!" He knew me? But how? I was about to ask him how he knew me but he beat me to it.

"Ever make anythin' happen? Anythin' ya couldn't explain? Yer a Wizard 'Arry!" A what? I still couldn't voice my opinion because a tall man with blonde hair, strange teeth and a creepy demeanor appeared out of thin air.

"Actually Harry. You're a Vizard!" He had a distinct accent, I believe it was a Japanese one. Needless to say they started a massive argument on what I was… a Wizard or a Vizard?

"HE'S A WIZARD LIKE HIS PARENTS!" The giant thundered at the blonde.

"NO HE'S A VIZARD AND BELONGS WITH HIS KIND!" The blonde replied with a creepy voice which sounded like several people talking at once. It lasted a good 2 hours until my Aunt and Uncle woke up due to the noise.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Uncle Vernon was very angry… no not very angry… furious!  
The man who called me a Vizard disappeared in a whoosh and the giant vanished in a pop. This was one strange night...


	2. Get oot!

**Well I decided to expand on it because why the hell not? So enjoy!**

 **Shinji POV, Vizard HQ**

Damnit! I guess I screwed that mission up. All Hyori told me was to bring back Potter and recruit him in the Vizard's, but I can only imagine what hell awaits me now that I failed… The second I stepped foot into the main room, my nightmares became reality.

"SHINJI YOU BAKA!" Came the all familiar voice of an angry Hyori, I braced myself for impact from her sandal, but it never came. Huh, that's odd it usually comes right about *SMACK*... now.

As I fell to the ground and ended up face planting, Lisa thought this would be the perfect time to throw her dirty magazine at me. "Hey what the heck was that for Lisa?" I practically screamed at her.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm just bored and besides, I have read this like a million times. If you can actually recruit him, maybe I will throw my mag at Kurosaki instead." At the mention of Kurosaki, I felt a grin rise on my face. Kurosaki, that's how we will recruit Potter!

 **Harry POV, Remote island in the middle of nowhere.**

After the weird events that occurred last night, I awoke to find Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Uncle Vernon knocked out on the floor and the tall man who called me a 'wizard' was standing there.

"Excuse me, sir but what are you doing here?" The man turned to me, his features instantly brightening up for some reason.

"'Arry, I've come tu take ya tu Hogwarts, a school fer wizards an' witches." There it is again, the reminder that I am a 'wizard'. All I need now if for the creepy Asian man from last night to turn up and tell me to go to 'Warthogs, school for Vizards and Vitchards.

"YOU'RE A VIZARD HARRY!" The tall 'wizard' man and I turned to see muscular Japanese man with spiky orange hair and two massive swords.

"Blimey, not this codswallop again! HE IS A WIZARD NOT A VIZARD!" And it began yet again!

"NO, A VIZARD, NOT A WIZARD. LET ME SPELL IT FOR YOU: V-I-Z-A-R-D WITH A _V_ !" Oh, thanks random Japanese man with spiky orange hair for teaching me how to spell such a _complicated_ word.

"Just shut up and get the hell out of my house! Well it's not actually my house… but you get the point! I don't care if I'm a 'Vizard' or a 'Wizard', I am just Harry. JUST HARRY!" They still stayed, the 'wizard' man too out his umbrella and fired sparks at the Japanese man. I was going to alert him but the sparks did nothing to him. Is this the power of a Vizard and a Wizard? Cool.

░░░░░░░░░░░░▄▄▄▄░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▄▄▄▄▄ ░░░█░░░░▄▀█▀▀▄░░▀▀▀▄░░░░▐█░░░░░░░░░▄▀█▀▀▄░░░▀█▄ ░░█░░░░▀░▐▌ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)▐▌░░░▀░░░▐█░░░░░░░░▀░▐▌( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)▐▌░░█▀ ░▐▌░░░░░░░▀▄▄▀░░░░░░░░░░▐█▄▄░░░░░░░░░▀▄▄▀░░░░░▐▌ ░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█ ▐█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█ ▐█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█ ░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▄░░░▄█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█ ░▐▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀███▀░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▐▌ ░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀▄░░░░░░░░░░▄▀░░░░░░░░░░░░█ ░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▀░░░░░░░░░░░░░█**


End file.
